A number of gravity driven mobile toys have been developed for producing diverse motion effects. In many cases, a figure moves relative to a fixed structure under the influence of gravity. Different types of motion are produced as the figure advances along an inclined path. The figure may turn, rock, or oscillate as it descends. However, none of the prior art toys cause a figure to simulate a walking motion, in general, or a bipedal walking motion, in particular, as the figure advances downwardly along an inclined path.
It is, therefore, a principle object of the invention to provide a mobile toy in which a figure is driven solely by gravity and simulates a walking motion.
Another object of this invention is the provision of a mobile toy having a gravity driven figure which simulates a bipedal walking motion.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a mobile toy which is simple to play with and is attractive to children of all ages, because of the unique and interesting motion of the figure.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resided in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.